Fox Demon in Love
by Kainstormofwirlpools
Summary: [Accepted Challenge] A different world, but the same world you knew.
1. I Found You On A Flower Bed

{ATHORS NOTE}

This is a challenge by MYK-ON. I picked it since I wanted experience writing this kind of story and we both love Hinata. :)

(BEGIN!)

Hinata yawned stretching her arms out. She lifted the hair falling in front her face and pulled it behind her ears. She pulled herself to a sitting position the grass bed under her gleamed softly as the full moon over her illuminated the forest around her. She smiled as she rose to her feet. Her lavender night gown flowing with the wind's call.

{God I feel like posting lyric}

Hinata looked down to the ground as her father Hiashi looked to her, a deep scowl crossing his face. "Hinata you know the status of the world and it's danger but against my wishes you repeatedly move outside the village's barrier to that field inside neutral territory."

Hinata refused look her father in the eye. Hiashi sighed and kneeled down to her eye level. "Hinata you are 12 years old, it is time for you to become committed to your duties as heiress." A smile came to his lips. "You are to be the clan head in 6 years."

Hinata looked to him in shock. "M-Me? But what about Hanabi?"

Hiashi rose to his feet and went for the door. "You are the first born daughter, even if your sister has demonstrated a higher ability than yours we must not change tradition for preference." He left the room closing the door behind him. Hinata looked down, a tear fell from her shadowed eyes.

[}{]

Iruka with a book in hand smiled at all his students' before him. "All right class let's review before your graduation exam." He held a piece of chalk in his hand. He turned to the board where he began to write in all capitals. The class whispered while his back was turned.

Shikamaru leaned over the desk barely conscious. He yawned. "Such a drag."

Kiba groaned, throwing his head to the desk in protest. His pup, Akamaru barked as he jumped on the desk.

Shino leaned in his seat, not showing any visible action or emotion.

Ino sighed leaning her face into her hands. She blew a strand of hair from her face.

Sakura pulled out a notebook from seemingly nowhere, she quickly flipped through the pages aiming for the one she wished.

Choji was eating from a bag of barbeque chips, munching happily.

Hinata herself looked down to her lap. She gazed to the bored ahead of her as Iruka finished writing on the bored.

In bold white letters Iruka had written: Tailed Demons.

Iruka turned, placing the chalk in his other hand. "Now can anyone tell me what a Tailed demon is?"

Immediately Sakura and a few other students in class rose their hands. Shikamaru was face down, asleep.

"Sakura."

"Tailed demons are higher level demons, they're much larger and stronger than demons and can't be controlled by normal means."

Iruka smiled. "Correct, they are humanities' biggest threat. Do you want to inform what else you know Sakura or would you like me to continue?"

Sakura smile extended. "I would like to continue sensei."

"Okay would you tell me what you know of types of tailed beasts?"

"Yes, there are nine types of demons. Raccoon-dog, cat, turtle, monkey, dolphin horse, slug, beetle, octopus ox and foxes."

Iruka nodded. Kiba looked oddly at Iruka. "Sensei, what's an Octopus ox?"

"And a dolphin horse?" Choji questioned.

Iruka sighed. "You should have gone through this in your studies. It truly cannot be studied as all efforts to study a beast's body has proven to be ineffective."

Hinata looked up, she looked to Iruka in confusion. "Why sensei?"

Iruka's face turned grim. "The rabbit class."

Hinata didn't understand. She has never heard of a "Rabbit Class". "W-What's a rabbit-t class?"

Iruka shuffled his feet, the class all had eyes on him, save Shikamaru. "Normally you would learn this from your jonin sensei but I guess learning it now won't do too much trouble." He said the last part to himself. He looked to the class for a moment than turned to the board. He began to draw detailed rabbit ears with no source just ears. "If you see any demon with these rabbit ears I… run and don't hide. No matter the situation never engage one in battle. A lone one tailed rabbit eared raccoon dog decimated a united a united battalion from the united-nations. The survivors only survived due to the one tails wounds from the previous it had with a nine tailed fox demon whose type we never confirmed."

The class was silent taking in Iruka's tale. Hinata spoke up. "H-Has anyone from the Leaf survived from a rabbit eared class?"

Iruka tuned and nodded. "Yes, though only in the past and he was the first to ever suppress one for an amount of time."

"What was his name?" Shino queried.

"Hashirama Senju, our first Hokage."

[}{]

Hinata walked home, Iruka's words in her mind. A demon that could defeat such a large quantity of elite shinobi and alone. Such things she could not comprehend. She wished to never face such a monster herself or for any other person. A meeting like that would only end in her death.

"Hinata!" Said girl looked back to see Mizuki run up to her. "You forgot this." He leaned over and handed her a notebook. Hinata flushed in embarrassment and accepted her notebook.

"Thank you sensei."

He smiled and turned. "No problem, though I wouldn't doodle in class."

Hinata nodded and turned away, walking home. Mizuki watched as she walked home. His smile turned to a wicked smirk.

[}{]

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood tall on top the kage tower. He looked over the village. The wind blowing his robes. An anbu black up appeared beside him, the anbu having a dog mask and silver spiky hair. "Sir."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"We've sensed an alteration in the forest barrier."

"To inform me it must be a rather large one."

"Sir it's an S class."

The Third's eyes widened slightly. His expression calmed. "Inform every jonin and high ranking shinobi to be prepare the 66 layer barrier. I'll prepare the 6 side sun barrier."

"Lord Third… using such a technique alone is fatal."

"Kakashi you forget I have not lost my prime." Hiruzen said pulling his headdress down showing the 35 year old Third Hokage.

"Yes Sir." Kakashi bowed and body flickered away.

Hiruzen sighed. Five clones appeared beside him. 'Could have he returned.' The tiles under his feet cracked as he began to channel chakra. The 6 disappeared from sight.

[}{]

Hinata sat down on the grass below her. It was midnight and the full moon was above in the sky, the cloudy night giving her such an angelic feeling. She smiled. This was her place, the area where she could retreat to when she felt overwhelmed and tired. The flower bed surrounding the clearing gave such a nice fragrance that she could no longer smell her village. Her village. She was barely able to reach her sanctuary, patrols had increased and many more sensory types stood at guard posts. She was lucky they weren't sensing for chakra or she would have been sent home instantly. But this worried her further, why would every sensory squad not be alert for chakra signatures. It made her consider if demons were about. But even with this in mind she still came here. She would never abandon this place. "It's my sunny place." Hinata said under her breath. Her eyes growing heavy. She set down her note pad and laid down. Her eyes looked to the moon in the sky. It made her happy that she could see such a beautiful night. Her eyes closed.

[}{]

"Where is she!?" Hiashi roared, Hinata's door was thrown open. Hiashi stormed in and his eyes crossed over every centimeter of the room, but his teeth locked and his widened he saw his daughter's window open. His eyes activated. "I WANT EVERY SIDE BRACH BYUAKUGAN CHUNIN TO SEARCH THE VILLAGE FOR MY DUAGHTER!" Instantly dozens of Hyuuga expelled from the compound. Hiashi's teeth grinded slightly. "Such a troublesome girl!" He turned around. His eyes covering the entire village in his sight.

He walked down the hall passing Hanabi who looked to him in confusion. She looked into her sister's room. "Sister?"

Hiashi left for the village wall, as he walked out the compound he passes his nephew. Neji seeing him bowed. 'She is only a burden.'

[}{]

Hiruzen brought his hand into the tiger seal. A red light erupting in front of him, heading to the heavens.

At five other points outside the wall, five other beams erupted into the sky. All the towers of light reached the sky and walls began to form outside between each tower. And a ceiling formed when all came together. "Formation complete."

[}{]

"The barrier is up let's go!" Shikaku ordered. A sealing circle appeared beneath his feet and it stretched around the shinobi along the wall. Shikaku grunted. Sealing barrier complete." He said in a rugged tone his tone, the initial drain straining.

[}{]

Kakashi sat crossed legged. His hands in a tiger seal. He looked over the village wall. "Shame such a night like this must be spent like this."

"There's no use in complaining Kakashi." Asuma beside him.

Kakashi sole visible closed. "There's something wrong."

"I'm sure it's just your nerves."

"Maybe..."

[}{]

Hinata rolled over, eyes closed tightly as she began to awake. Hinata yawned softly, and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked. 'It's so dark.' Her eyes widened when a puff of warm air fell onto her. A growl reached her ears and she shivered. She turned her head to the sky. Her eyes widened and terror filled every inch of her soul. Towering over her in its colossal form. Stood a Nine Tailed rabbit eared fox. Its orange silted/cross eyes focused on her.

Hinata screamed.

{End of chapter}


	2. I Now Know Your Name

{AUTHORS NOTE!}

I would have had this done earlier but I got Tales of Xillia…

All characters not in the normal world are in there The Last outfits.

O

/|\  
>Hinata slowly inched backwards, her heart pounding in her ears. She stared at the colossal fox that stared down at her. Its golden crossed eyes reflecting her terror filled visage. "Rab-bit ears…"<p>

The fox lowered itself to the ground. Its contact crushing the greenery that once grew plentiful. Hinata was frozen as the foxes muzzle moved closer to her. She looked up its open mouth only inches from her form.

'No...!' Hinata turned on her side and pushed herself to her feet. 'I won't die here…!' She panicked and dashed to the forest. The fox growled its form burning from existence. Hinata dashed into the forest not caring for her torn night gown. She ran from the natural path. Maybe it would plan for her to go straight from the clearing to the village. So if she moved through the less common unnatural path maybe she could loose it. She made her way to an old tree and ran broke to the left heading to the near river, all she needed was to follow it up stream to the village.

It took the frantic Hyuuga only a few minutes before she made to the river. She slowed to a halt, out of breath. She huffed but a smile came to her lips. "I lost it."

"I'm sorry but." A warm puff of air licked Hinata's neck sending a shiver down her back. "I wouldn't let you out my sight." A pressure down on her stomach. "I finally have you alone my Hi-"

"SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"

Hinata's eyes widened as multiple massive shuriken spun by her frozen. The sound of steel cutting into flesh deafening in her ears. She turned to the origin of the great steel tools to see her leader, the Third Hokage. He was clad in his forever recognizable battle attire. He walked to the other side of the stream, his every step cracked the very cobblestone he stepped on. Hinata stared, confused but her confusion was eclipsed by her overwhelming relief. "L-Lord hokag-ge."

Hiruzen's eyes focused on her, but it was only for a moment as they returned to the fox demon who stared at him with distain. "Child! Leave the area at once!" Hiruzen ordered her. "This is no place for a child."

"I don't think you can call the shots ji-chan." Hinata turned, her eyes widened. A humanoid, 7 foot high, gold/orange furred (Think SSJ4 but no fur on the biceps), golden cross-eyed, rabbit eared thing stood tall behind her. Each of its tails embedded into a tree by a shuriken. It wore a torn harmaka, it reached its ankles. It also, to her bewilderment wore a jade necklace with four silver orbs along the thread. The demon held a wide, face spitting grin. "I finally found her ji-chan! What makes you think I'm gonna let her out of my sight once I've finally seen her up close." His grin faded. "Don't try her from me." Took from him?

"Naruto," The Third yelled announcing the demon's name that she know knew. "you've said once before that would always give my word a chance! I ask you now to halt your advance!" The third questioned. "Allow Hinata to leave."

The demon smiled contently. "Hinata… that's a pretty name." He looked over at Hinata, his gaze causing her to shiver. Seeing this he frowned and his gaze refocused on the Third. "I see demons are still feared."

"Naruto…"

"I'll see you later ji-chan." Naruto pulled his tails from the trees. Their wounds instantly regenerated. He bent his knees and leaned over Hinata and she shock as he leaned forward and gently cupped her cheek. "I have to go now but I will be back." He smiled as her legs weakened and her vision blurred. Moments later she fell unconscious.

{-}

"Naruto!" The third yelled as Naruto gently laid Hinata to the ground.

Naruto stared at the prone girl, quietly thinking over his approach. He closed his eyes and rose to his feet. "It's okay ji-baka." His eyes opened, they were now neon blue third with no pupil. His tails begun to expand and lengthened. "I wouldn't hurt her, not a single hair." His tails slowly began to fade into black and separate from his body. "I have a warning though," The black masses shrunk down into none-light-reflecting black orbs that encircled Naruto, his skin beginning to release steam. "If she dies…" The orbs stretched and expanded, coming together as if liquid to form a cocoon like shell. "Your village burns." The black substance spiraled closed around him and an instant later the shell vanished, nothing remained but an orange leaf.

{*|*}

Naruto sighed as his form shrunk. His skin boiled and steam seemingly exploded from his skin as his muscles shrunk and bond reformed. The steam enveloped him in a thick cloud of steam. Even as he descended to the ground the cloud completely obstructed him from view. A black haired figure was looking upward as Naruto descended. Naruto landed, the steam beginning to diminish as his red hot skin cooled to his normal sun rich skin, his golden hair yet still resembled fur and a large bone white horn came from the upper right corner of his head. "It's annoying having to move from form to form." He complained as the figure beside him tsk'd.

"You need to remind yourself that you're an example of your kind. Simply moving between worlds will cause an uproar."

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke. You sound as if you're worried?"

Sasuke didn't reply he simply turned and walked away, the horn from the left side of his head coming into Naruto's view. A hawk that rested on his shoulder flapped its wings and flew away to the north. Naruto grinned. Sasuke the ever present friend. "I'll be there soon, there's something I need to do." With that he leaped away. Sasuke turned as Naruto already escaped from site. His left eye closed and his sharingan eye faded to black.

)(

Naruto stood atop a cliff. Behind him was a quiet grassy plain and what laid in front of his view was an enormous sand valley. The perpetual night gave it the illusion of a forever flowing water fall the crimson moon turning its appearance into that of crimson water. But Naruto's eyes didn't focus on any of it. They focused upon the notebook in his hand. The one that belonged to his Hinata. It open in his palm, opened to the middle page. His hair overshadowed his eyes. "A sealing matrix… one that attracts strong yokai. If I hadn't been there even a lesser demon could have found her." He looked up to the sand filled wasteland. "Gaara!" He shouted. A moment later sand began to come together in a whirlwind and a one tailed figure began to come to form. It only took moments before Gaara's form fully manifested.

"Naruto." Gaara offered a quick bow of his head. "I'm happy to see you again."

Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face as he faced his longtime friend. "It's only been a year Gaara."

"A year yes but I appreciate any time I can share with you."

Naruto frowned slightly but it disappeared quickly. "I'm sorry to leave you alone Gaara. I guess I forgot you're still rather young compared to many of us."

Gaara shock his head, this earning Naruto's confusion. "It's not a difference of age but acceptance."

Naruto sighed and patted Gaara's shoulder. "If they can accept me there is no reason they won't accept you. After all you're the baby of the 10." Naruto teased, a large grin stretching over his face.

Gaara eyes closed, though Naruto could easily feel his embarrassment. "What is that you want brother?"

Naruto's smile vanished and he handed Gaara Hinata's notebook. "I need you to undo this fuin, break it up into every component you can. I need to find the exact signature it belongs to and where it originated."

Gaara nodded and accepted the book into his hand. "It will be easy once I find the first imprint and that appears simple."

"That's good." Naruto nodded. "Just don't damage it Gaara I need to give it back."

Gaara eyed him for a moment. Naruto could feel his curiosity yet Gaara remained silent as he dissipated into sand. "I won't allow any harm to come to it."

Naruto nodded. "I know you won't Ototo."

{ } {)(}

Hinata eyes fluttered opened. She blinked as her vision was blurred. She blinked, her vision focusing. 'My room?' She rose herself up. She frowned, flashes of the night before flashing in her mind. _'I have to go now… but don't worry I'll be back.'_ What Naru-… that demon said rang through her mind. She would have to avoid her spot from now on. The very thought nearly brought her to tears but she would need to do so to sur-

"I see you're ok Hinata."

She froze, her breath hitched and every muscle shock. She slowly turned her head to her window. Her eyes widened they focused on Naruto, sitting on her open window sill. He smiled and leaned in forward. "I'm glad you're okay Hinata." He stepped forward and sat beside her on the bed. "I also see you're still terrified of me." Hinata looked down, avoiding his gaze. Naruto tilted his head. "Am I really that frightening to you?" He received no answer. He frowned. "I don't want to hurt you Hinata, in fact I wanted to return this to you." Hinata looked over to see, in Naruto's clawed hand was her notebook. "You left it in your clearing which I'm sorry I messed up." Hinata remained silent but she after a moment accepted the book. Her eyes widened when Naruto pulled her to him, bringing body close to his. Hinata shut her eyes. "It's okay just sit here."

"P-Pleas-se l-let m-me go." Hinata whimpered.

Naruto brought his arms around Hinata's waist. "I want you to see that what you're taught isn't true." He let go of her and removed himself from the bed. He moved in front of her and crouched. He smiled warmly as Hinata looked down. Naruto grinned. He pulled his necklace from over his head and displayed it to Hinata, holding it by his alabaster claws. "This was given to me by my mother, my birth mother to be exact. She gave us 10 these so when others found us they would know who we are and take us in. If you wear this it will protect you from any tailed demon even the ones you call rabbit eared. So…" He trailed of bringing the necklace over her head and securing it around her neck. "I want you hold it on for me."

Naruto stood up as Hinata looked to the jewel that dangled around her neck. She looked up as Naruto turned and left for her window. "W-Why?"

Naruto turned his head and gave a closed eyed, mouth spitting grin. "I just want you to be safe for your life ahead." With that he vanished without a sound.

Hinata stared at her new necklace. 'Why would he care…?'

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Lady Hinata! Your father wishes to speak to you." Came the voice of Hinata's guardian, Ko.

She didn't wish to go. It would only be another lecture, and like all the others it would only make her feel worse. Her eyes widened when she felt a warm sensation. It enveloped her and a sense of comfort came over her. She looked at the jewel but it only swung back and forth. "This… feels nice." Declared lightly as she closed her eyes.

"Lady Hinata!"

Hinata eyes widened and she rose from her bed. "Y-Yes I'm c-coming!"

}{

Naruto opened his eyes. A grin came to his face as he stood up. He looked down from the vegetation he stood on. "I think the next time we meet Hinata you'll be a little warmer." He turned and walked too an enormous flower bud. "I just hope I can stall mother until then." He patted the bud and walked to the petal's edge. "Maybe it would be easier if I just cut down this stupid Shinju."

{End of chapter 2}


	3. Notice

NOTICE

_I've decided to make a poll, to decide the next chapter from all my stories. I know this may seem odd but I want to continue each story I've started. I'll open the poll now but I won't take into account until after the release of the latest chapter of "Naruto: A New Dawn Rises" _


End file.
